


Hair

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah shaved his head for 'Day Zero' and Sean finds it oddly compelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

"Holy fuck!"

Elijah grinned and rubbed his bald head with both hands. "You like?"

Softer this time: "Holy fuck, Elijah. I've never seen you - I mean, I've never thought you could - I mean - Jesus, Lij!"

"Speechless? YOU?" He crossed to Sean, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him. "Hey! It's just me!"

"You look like… I dunno. You look like - Jesus, Lij!"

Not being one to bypass an opportunity, and recognizing the emerald light in Sean's eyes even though he couldn't manage to speak coherently, Elijah pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him, his hands pressing into the soft leather on either side of Sean's head, his groin pressing down hard on Sean's lap. "Problem, Astin?"

"N - no. No problem. You just look so different. So -"

"So WHAT?" Elijah laughed. "I've never heard you stammer like this. It's weird!"

"So - so…" Sean mumbled. "Jesus, Lij! So dangerous! So…," his voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. "… so HOT!"

"Hot? Did you say… hot?" Elijah breathed against Sean's ear. "Who ME?" He looked at Sean, eyes wide with fake innocence.

Sean's answer was a growling moan, his fingers clenched the back of Elijah's tee shirt. "Don't play!" He whispered, pulling Elijah hard against his chest. "Don't play with me."

Elijah's hands pushed against the couch, forcing his body away from Sean's. He looked down at his lover with eyes gone dark with desire. "Why?" he breathed. "Because it gets YOU hot?"

"Elijah," Sean begged. "Don't." His hand slid underneath Elijah's tee shirt and quickly lifted it. He pulled it over Elijah's head and threw it aside. "Oh, god," he moaned, his arms tightening around his young lover, pressing his face against Elijah's chest, kissing the pale skin, licking it. He moaned again as desire thundered through him, threatening control, reason, sanity; all the checks and balances that Sean relied on, suddenly gone.

He had no idea why he found the sight of Elijah with his brown hair shorn so provocative. He just knew he did. The look was dramatic, emphasizing the angles of Elijah's face, bringing his eyes into sharp relief and intensifying the sensuous curve of his lower lip. He appeared ruthless. A shadowy, indomitable force, come to seduce Sean's will away.

Vaguely, Sean felt the snap of his jeans give way before Elijah's small fingers. The zipper was quickly lowered. Even this touch was enough to force a cry from Sean's throat. He gasped and sucked Elijah's throat, his tongue laving the smooth skin. Lost in a sensuous dream, stunned by the force of his desire, he felt Elijah pull his erection free and begin to stroke it.

"Oh, god," he moaned. "Lij… Lijah… oh, god, go slow, baby. Jesus, I'm so close. Go slow." He longed to throw Elijah to the floor and simply take him. Bury himself in Elijah's body in one long stroke. Pound against him until they were both drenched in sweat and screaming to come.

Then… he lifted his head and Elijah smiled at him. Suddenly his vision cleared. His desire remained acute. His every nerve ending was raw and aching with need. But the fearsome, uncontrollable lust was eased. The steamy, lustful rogue was gone. Instead he saw the good and gentle soul, the one who illuminated his life. He saw Elijah. Not what he looked like, but what he WAS. Not his external shell, but the inner being. He saw the one he loved.

He smiled in return, and pulled his own shirt off, throwing it down beside Elijah's. His fingers skated over Elijah's head, feeling the newly emerging stubble, then brushed across the nape of his neck. "You're beautiful," he breathed against Elijah's ear. He drew in a deep breath, and wheeled suddenly, pushing Elijah down, then lifting his head and placing a pillow under it. He sat up. His fingers trembled as they slowly removed Elijah's jeans and briefs, then his own.

"Sean?" Elijah said quietly. "What…"

Sean shook his head but didn't speak as he lay down again with Elijah, leaning over him, his fingers stroking Elijah's head, their bodies pressed together. "I love you," he whispered.

"You changed," Elijah said. "Something happened. What? What was it, Sean?"

Sean's fingers gently traced the angles of Elijah's face. The high cheekbones, the straight, aquiline nose, the angular jaw, the smooth, broad forehead. He seemed to be studying the face he loved. Memorizing it. Finally he sighed. "You didn't look like YOU, to me. I forgot who you were. All I saw was how you looked."

"Sean, you're not making sense."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. I got caught up in how you looked. And for a minute, it took me over. Then I remembered."

"Remembered what?" Elijah said, with an encouraging smile.

"Remembered who you are," Sean told him. "I know. It sounds dumb." He blushed and pressed his forehead against Elijah's shoulder, burrowing against him.

"You were on fire! You were HOT! I loved it. I'm sorry you didn't stay that way."

"Didn’t stay that way?" He kissed Elijah's shoulder, then kissed lower, tracing patterns on Elijah's chest, the smooth skin sliding against his lips and tongue like a caress. He inhaled deeply, taking in the clean scent of Elijah's body, feeling his own body flame in response. He moaned softly, his tongue caressing Elijah's nipple with slow, wet strokes.

"Do you think I'm not hot NOW?" he whispered hoarsely. "Jesus, Elijah, can't you feel it? Can't you feel how much I want you?" Whimpering, he suckled Elijah's nipple, his tongue still grazing the velvety skin… feeling it harden under his touch.

Elijah's fingers tugged gently on Sean's hair. "Come up here and kiss me, Irish."

Sean kissed his way slowly up Elijah's chest and throat, finally finding his way to Elijah's lips. "Soft," he breathed as he kissed Elijah's upper lip, then his lower lip. "So soft. So sweet." He felt Elijah's lips part under his own. Felt their lush fullness hungrily devouring his mouth. His eyes slowly closed, he was lost in mindless longing.

"Say my name," he whispered. "Elijah. Say my name."

"Sean," Elijah breathed against his lips. "Sean…

Sean's breath caught in his throat. He felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, baby. Sean. Your Sean."

Elijah's body arched in a frenzy of yearning. His arms locked around Sean's neck. "Kiss me. Sean. Kiss me." His lips were parted pulsing with the inflow of warm, sensual blood. His eyes smoldered into Sean's. Urgent. Demanding.

Sean reclaimed his mouth, his tongue seeking, sliding moistly against Elijah's. "I'll never get enough," he moaned. "Never get enough of you." The hard pulse of his arousal pressed against Elijah's erection, and he cried out as they slid together in a hot glide of nakedness against nakedness.

"Oh, Sean," Elijah moaned. "Jesus… I don't want to lose this feeling. Don't stop. Don't ever stop."

Sean rocked against his body, groaning in blissful agony. His hips moved uncontrollably, faster… faster. He felt himself slipping away, surrendering to the feelings that consumed his body until he was lost completely. His eyes closed shutting out everything except the feeling of Elijah's body straining against his. Merging them into one being. One soul.

"Ohh Jesus!" Sean cried. "Oh, god, Elijah!" Uncontrollable, shuddering contractions jolted him as he came against his young lover's body.

"Oh, oh! Fuck! God, yes.. yes… don't… YES!" Elijah cried. His fingers dug into Sean's shoulders, his blue eyes darkening as his pulsing climax wracked his body.

Sean watched Elijah's face, mesmerized by his rapturous expression. Then he brushed his lips against Elijah's cheek and lips. Kissed him tenderly, eyes closed in breathless concentration, yearning to convey all the love and devotion that filled his heart in this one kiss.

"Sean," Elijah whispered, stroking his hair. "Seanie… I didn't expect this."

Sean shrugged and, wordlessly, pressed his face against Elijah's shoulder.

"But I'm glad I got it," Elijah told him. He ducked his head, trying to see Sean's face. "You OK?"

"Yeah," Sean said. "I’m fine. A little annoyed with myself, but other than that…"

"Why?"

"Because I let myself get…"

"Hey. You feel what you feel. Why do you have to judge it? I like it! I like it when you're hot like that. We're lovers! That's what lovers DO!"

Sean's head came up and he leaned on his hand to look down at Elijah's face. "It's not that. I don't judge the way I feel about you. Not anymore. It's that I felt it for all the wrong reasons. I don't want to get aroused because you look hot… at least I don't want to get aroused JUST for that."

Elijah grimaced and shook his head. "Stop."

"I'm wrong?"

"What the hell difference does it make WHY you get aroused?" Elijah said, laughing. "I know you love me. And you know that I love you. We're not just in this for the sex. Both of us know that. So GET hot because you like the way I look! Why the fuck NOT?"

"Wanna go out and come in again?" Sean said, grinning.

"Pass. At least, pass for the next few minutes. I need a breather."

"Bald Elijah," Sean said, shaking his head. He sat up slowly and extended his hand to Elijah to pull him erect at the same time.

"You like it, huh?"

"It's like having my own private Mafioso," Sean told him ith a grin. He stood up and began to search for his briefs.

Elijah moved to kneel on the couch in front of Sean. His hand gripped Sean's arm and turned him so that they were face to face. "C'mere youz," he growled. "I'ma gonna make you an offer you can't refuse."

Sean's arms wound around Elijah's neck. "Make it."

"I'ma gonna fuck you likea ferret in heat."

"Pass," Sean giggled. "I'm a tad worn out myself."

Elijah shrugged. "Too bad. I guess it's dead horse in the bed time."

"EWwwww!"

"Hey, you can't fuck with the godfather, dude."

Sean hugged him tight and whispered against his ear. "I think I just did." He leaned back. "Besides, Dom Wood sounds stupid."

Elijah laughed and stood up, patting Sean's round bottom. "Let's take a shower. Maybe that offer you decided to refuse will become negotiable." He leaned toward Sean and murmured conspiratorially. "I'll let you wash my hair."

"God," Sean moaned. "Now there's an offer I REALLY can't refuse."

He turned, draping his arm around Elijah's neck, and they walked toward the bathroom together.


End file.
